The Game Guardians: The Story Begins
by TheGameAngel
Summary: it was peaceful in the game world, until a deadly virus that can take the hope out of game characters and gamers alike, comes to an Animal Crossing town called Greenhill and meet's twin fan characters, Samlee and Kiara. will Samlee and her twin sister Kiara save their family and friends from this virus?
1. a night at Club LOL

It was a dark, rainy day in down town. A woman in a cloak walks to a club, she looks up at the name of the club, Club LOL. She walks in and looks round at the dancing people. The woman walks to a table where an old man was sitting, drinking beer. "Are you, Dr. Adam?" the woman asked the man. He looks up at the woman. "Yeah, what ya want?" Dr. Adam asked. The woman sits down across from him and gives him a picture of a young girl. "How much do you know about her?" the woman asked. Dr. Adam takes the picture and looks at her smiling face, he rubs his head. "What do you want to know?" he asked. The woman leans closer to Dr. Adam and her red eyes glowed in the disco lights, Dr. Adam gulped seeing the eyes. "Everything you know about this, hoped filled girl" the woman said darkly, showing her three fangs.


	2. Chapter 1: Good Morning

The knocking at the door woke up a girl. Rubbing her hazel eyes, the girl sat up and picked up her glasses. "Who wants me at this time?" she said, getting up from her bed. She heads downstairs where the knocking gets louder. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" she yelled, opening the door. A blast of wind passed the girl and into the living room. The girl turns round. "Don't you know what time it is?" she yelled. Popping its head out from behind the sofa was a Sonic-like Dragon with yellow eyes and dark purple hair. Its wings open up as a Cathog runs in and tries to jump on the dragon, but the Dragon jumps up into the air to get out of the way of the Cathog. "Missed me," the dragon giggled. "Not fair Kiara! We agreed no Speed and NO WINGS!" the Cathog yelled, looking up at the dragon. "Let me guess, you two are playing catch the Deer," the human girl said. "At 7 in the morning?" she added. But she couldn't help but smile at seeing her two, very special, daughters. Samlee the Cathog and Kiara the Dragon are her special Mobian daughters. Kiara is 12 years old; she is a lilac Dragon with purple wings, horns and tail blades. She has yellow eyes and dark purple hair tied up in a ponytail. She wears a gray contoured jumpsuit with green-blue on the chest, on the top cross her chest is a red belt with black spots on it. She also wears gloves with the same colours as her jumpsuit, all her fingers on the glove are fingerless but her thumb isn't, the cuffs are the same as the top of her jumpsuit. Her boots are also the same colour as her gloves and her jumpsuit, with the green-blue down the front and the same belt with black spots around the top. Samlee is a Cathog, a hybrid of a Hedgehog and a Cat, she is sky blue with six quills on the back of her head, all down to look like a bob. She also has two quills on the side of her head. She has peridot eyes, she wears a blue top with a yellow sleeveless top on top, light blue jeans, blue fingerless gloves with gold rings on the cuffs. Her shoes are yellow with a light blue line down the front with two Velcro laces across the light blue line and a big fluffy tail. And Samlee is Kiara's twin sister. "We're sorry if we woke you up mum," Samlee apologized seeing how tired mum looked. "Up studying again?" Kiara asked, flying back down to the ground, but only to get jumped by Samlee and the two hit the ground. "No, no it's fine sweet heart," mum said, heading to the kitchen with Samlee and Kiara following.

After enjoying breakfast with her girls, she heads out to the Town Hall where her assistant, Isabelle was waiting for her. "Mayor Karina, good morning" Isabelle said, welcoming the girl into the town hall. "Hey Isabelle, how is the Town doing this fine morning?" Karina asked, sitting down in her chair. "Everyone is getting ready for the last Bug Off for this year," Isabelle said, smiling sweetly. The Bug Off is a bug catching contest that is held in the 3rd week of every month in spring and summer. "Well, I don't see anyone beating Samlee, she's the queen of bug catching after all." Karina said. "Well everyone has been working hard and they really think they can beat her this time" Isabelle said, handing Karina some paperwork. As Karina gets to work doing what she needs to do to keep the town of GreenHill safe from any game viruses, Sonic runs in with a panic look on his face. He tries to get passed Isabelle but she stops him and makes him wait at the front of the counter. "I'm sorry Sonic, but only I and the mayor can go behind the counter." Isabelle said, crossing her arms at the hedgehog. "But Isabelle it's an emergency, something's up with Spyro!" Sonic yelled, freaked out. Karina gets up and runs to Sonic. "What's wrong with Spy?" Karina asked.

Sonic takes Karina to the Game Hospital where Spyro was lying on the bed looking down and weak. Sonic tells Karina that he found Spyro like this when he went up to the Skylands to take him to GreenHill to help the town get ready for the bug off. "What about the other Skylanders?" Karina asked. Amy Rose walks to the two and tells them that not only Spyro is like this, the other Skylanders and game characters are coming in just like him. "Does anyone know what did this?" Karina asked, looking at the two hedgehogs. "The doctor's think it's a game virus" Sonic said but Karina shakes her head. "Can't be, if it is, they be fading away by now" she said, knowing what a virus can do to a game character and gamers. "But if it isn't a virus, what is it?" Amy asked, as the three see a girl gamer getting taken to a room looking the same as Spyro. "We need to find out what's going on." Sonic said, looking up at Karina. Karina looks back at Spyro thinking what could have done this to her friend. "And soon." she added.


	3. Chapter 2: the Vamider

Meanwhile back at Greenhill, Samlee was with her sister playing hide and seek with two other villagers, Rosie and Lolly. As Kiara, who was it, looks for her sister and friends she hears something behind her. She turns round to bite whoever was there but sees her sister looking scared. "Sam, what's wrong?" Kiara asked. "Call off the game, Lolly needs us!" Samlee said, grabbing Kiara's hand and the pair run off to where Rosie was sitting with Lolly on the ground. "What happened Rosie?" Kiara asked, kneeling down to look at Lolly. "Well, me and Lolly found the same spot to hide in when something came at us and bites Lolly on the neck and she fell down…. Silly." Rosie said, looking as scared as Samlee did. "Rosie, get Isabelle and our mum here now." Samlee said as Rosie nods and runs off to Town Hall. "Help is useless." Lolly said quietly. The girls looked down at Lolly, who had her eyes half open. "That's not true Lolly, you'll get better soon" said Kiara. "No I won't, everything you do is pointless, just give up." Lolly said quietly again. "Why are you saying that?" Samlee asked, looking at the bite mark on Lolly's neck. "It's the truth, this town is hopeless and will soon burn down in flames." Lolly said, looking at the girls with only darkness in her eyes. Soon Isabelle and Rosie get to them and the girls tell Isabelle what Lolly said. "Oh if only Karina was here. Sonic has taken her to the hospital to see Spyro." Isabelle said, sadly. "Well, we need to get Lolly to the hospital right now, silly!" Rosie said as Kiara and Samlee picked up Lolly and headed off to the train station. "The hospital will do nothing for me." Lolly said before closing her eyes.

Back at the hospital Karina walks out of Spyro's room and sits next to Amy with tears in her eyes. "Well? How did it go?" Amy asked. "He won't stop talking in a hopeless way, saying that Greenhill will burn in flames and that no one can help him." Karina said as the tears fall from her eyes. Amy wiped the tears away as Sonic ran in with Samlee by his side. "Karina, Lolly is here and she's just like Spyro" Sonic said, with an arm around Samlee. "What's going on?" Samlee asked her mum. Karina hugs her daughter as Rosie, Isabelle and Kiara came to them with more sad news. "More of the villagers are coming in just like Lolly" Isabelle sadly said as Kiara hugs both her mum and sister. "What do we do mum?" both Samlee and Kiara asked.

Night fell over Greenhill as Samlee and Kiara pack up their things to stay the night with Sonic and his friends. "Are you sure you want us to go?" Kiara asked, zipping up her bag. Karina sits on Samlee's bed and hands a soft cat toy to her daughter. "I'm sure, you'll be fine girls." Karina said. The two head out after giving Karina hugs and kisses to the train station to meet Sonic. Karina waves goodbye to her girls as they walk away.

"So sweet, aren't they?" a woman said from behind Karina. She turned round to see the woman sitting in her living room. Karina ready's herself for a fight. "Don't worry yourself, I won't bite you…..Yet." the woman said, smiling. Karina sees the three fangs in the woman's mouth. Karina froze on seeing that the woman had 8 eyes like a spider, also the legs of one. "You must be the GameAngel, Karina. How nice to meet you." The spider woman said, smiling. "What… are… you?" Karina asked in fear. Karina was scared of spiders after seeing a big one in her room when she was little, the woman walks to Karina making Karina more afraid. "Why, I'm a Vamider. You may have heard of my kind?" The woman said. Karina recalls hearing about such a creature. "But aren't you meant to be bigger?" Karina asked. "Yes, a lot of people think we Vamiders are big but not all of us." She said, giving Karina a dark look. "I'm the last of the Dame Vamider" the name Dame popped in Karina's head. "A Hopeless Vamider!" With that Karina runs out of her home with the Vamider following after her. "I'm in need of your hope little girl!" the woman yelled darkly and hungrily after Karina.

You see a Hopeless Vamider feeds off of the Hope of people and new-born children by biting into the neck like a vampire. The middle fang is used to take the Hope out of the blood of its pray, but they had been dead for over 5,000 years. So how did this one survive? Karina ran to the train station and sees a train coming. "You can't run forever!" the woman yelled. Karina hides in the train station as the Vamider runs in, she looks round not seeing the train. Karina moves back to get ready to leg it and hits something making a sound. The Vamider turns round and gets hit by the train. Karina comes out of her hiding spot and watches the train go by, she felt something on her neck but when she put her hand on it there was nothing. Isabelle and some of the villagers come running to the station. "Karina, are you alright!?" Isabelle asked. Karina turns round and Isabelle saw blood coming from Karina's neck and she falls down.


	4. Chapter 3: without mother

Weeks had gone by and no one could wake up Karina, she lay on her bed in her home sleeping a deep sleep. Both Samlee and Kiara now lived with Sonic until Karina wakes up. No one knows what is going on but more and more people are losing their hope and slowly dying. One night Samlee was sitting on the roof of Sonic's home looking up at the sky, she missed all her friends' happy faces, including her mother's. Kiara climbs up onto the roof and sits next to her twin sister. "Are you okay sis?" Kiara asked. "You know Sonic is the only Sonic Character left?" Samlee stated. Kiara nods, "I know sis." Kiara said sadly. "And that all the Skylanders are dying?" Samlee asked and again Kiara nodded. Samlee looks back up at the dark sky, during the previous weeks no stars shone in the night sky with the moon. The only thing in the sky was a red moon. "We need to find out who is doing this." Kiara said, getting up. "Where are you going?" Samlee asked, getting up as well. "I'm going to the Library of Old, where all the books in the World are kept." Kiara said about to take off into the air but Samlee stopped her. "You can't go there! You know that the library is guarded by Zombies?" Samlee said with a sly smile. "I know, that's why," Kiara said, picking up Samlee in her arms. "I'm bringing you with me." She took off into the night sky holding her sister close to her as she flew.

The pair made it to the Library of Old where they saw the zombies patrolling around the library. "Okay Sam, you were bitten by one of them. Can you turn into a Zombie and get in?" Kiara asked. Two years ago Samlee was bitten by a Zombie and would have died if it wasn't for a Zombie named Zoë. "But I don't know if it'll work." Samlee said, looking down at her left leg where she was bitten. "We have to try." Kiara said softly to her sister. "If we don't we may lose everyone we know and love" Samlee got up from the hiding spot and walked to the door, as she did she slowly starts turning into a zombie. The Zombies saw her and let her into the library. Once in the library she turned back to normal. Kiara flew up over the heads of the zombies looking for a way in. Samlee walks round the library looking for her sister when she saw a Zombie she recognised. "Zoë?" Samlee called out. The Zombie turned and saw Samlee running to her. "Samlee? Is that you? What are you doing here?" Zoë asked. Samlee tells her what happened in the game world and that they are on a quest to find out what is causing all this harm. "I also need to open a window so my twin can get in" Samlee added. Zoë walks slowly to a window and opens it to let Kiara in. Zoë turns to the two girls and tells them they need to find the Book of Monsters. So the girls started searching through the shelves for the book.

Zoë kept watch in case other Zombies found out that a living heart was in the library. Four hours later and nothing came up, Samlee and Kiara sat down looking down at the ground. "We'll never find the book in this library," Samlee said. "It's too big." Kiara looked up to see a gold book almost off the shelve. She fly's up and picks up the book. "The Book of Old Legendary Monsters." Kiara reads. She fly's back down and the two open the book. As they read the book, Zoë sees one of the bigger Zombies walking to them. "Girls you need to go, take the book and run." Zoë said. But it was too late, the Zombie saw the two and ran after them. Samlee grabbed the book from Kiara and ran off as Kiara flew up. The Zombie roared and other Zombies came running, Zoë hid from the Zombies so as not to get caught. Half the Zombies followed Samlee as the other half went after Kiara. As the two girls ran away something on the roof watched them with interest, it followed Samlee. Samlee came to a dead end. Turning round she sees the Zombies haven't spotted her yet. Ducking down into a small alcove she stayed and out of sight. In the air, Kiara saw Samlee and slowly flew towards her. Samlee grabbed Kiara's hand and is pulled up into the air, but Samlee dropped the book and it made a loud bang when it hit the ground. The Zombies turned hearing the bang. "Grab it and let's go!" Kiara yelled, dropping Samlee back down to the ground. Samlee grabbed the book and just as the Zombies were about to grab her, Kiara picked her up by the hips and flew up so high that she broke through the glass roof of the library. "That was too close!" Samlee yelled over the wind. "Sorry sis, but we needed that Book!" Kiara yelled back.


	5. Chapter : for the game World

Back at Sonic's home, Samlee and Kiara read the book trying to find out what was eating everyone's hopes. Samlee leaned back in her chair. "Oh Kiara, we'll never find out what's doing all this," Samlee said, starting to give up. Kiara slaps her sister on the leg. "Don't you dare give up. We're the daughters of the GameAngel and she NEVER gives up!" Kiara yelled. Samlee rubbed her leg in pain, it was true, she and Kiara are Karina's daughters and the great GameAngel never gave up. Samlee looked back at the book and saw something. "A Vamider, also known as a Hopeless Vamider, is the only virus known in the Game World to kill by taking the hope out of it's pray," Samlee read. Kiara looked at the same page as Samlee and read on. "It has three fangs, two of them suck the blood into the mouth and the middle fang sucks the hope out of the blood," Kiara read. The twins looked at each other in fear. Samlee remembers seeing three holes in Lolly's neck. "You don't think?" Samlee started "that a Hopeless Vamider is killing our family?" Kiara finished. The two nodded at each other and heard a yell from downstairs, they ran to the living room to see Sonic on the ground, bleeding from the neck. "Sonic!" the girls yelled running to him. As Samlee checked the bite mark, Kiara sees that one of the windows was open. "You're going to be okay Sonic," Samlee said, as she cleans the blood off of Sonic's blue fur. "That's not true, we'll all die in the Flames of GreenHill" Sonic said as his eyes turn black and lifeless. "What's with this GreenHill is going to burn thing that everyone is talking about?" Kiara asked her twin. "I don't know but that book said something about after it gets all the hope it needs, it'll go to a Gamers world and die…. by blowing up in flames, taking that world with it" Samlee said remembering what she read. "So once it's had its fill of hope it'll blow up?" Kiara asked. Samlee nodded and added. "From what everyone is saying, it's back home in GreenHill!" the two ran out and back to GreenHill as Sonic's bleeding had stopped and lay there asleep.

The Vamider walked to the GreenHill tree that Karina planted there when she became mayor of GreenHill. She smiled seeing her last pray. It was a Blue Eevee with green eyes, it looked down in fear at the Vamider. "Come down little one, I won't hurt you….well not that much anyway," the Vamider said darkly. "Never! You tried to kill my trainer and her kids, I'll never come down!" the Eevee yelled out. As the Vamider tried to get the Eevee out of the tree, Samlee and Kiara hid behind one of the apple trees. "It's Megan," Kiara whispers to Samlee. The Eevee, Megan, is a rare blue Eevee that looks like Sonic the hedgehog, but she doesn't have his speed but does have the power to turn into its evolved forms and can turn back into an Eevee. Every Pokémon Trainer wanted her but she'll only be with her Trainer, Karina and her kids. "If you won't come down, I'll burn this town to ashes," the Vamider yelled. Megan jumped higher into the tree and saw Samlee and Kiara hiding, thinking of a plan, Megan jumps down from the tree in front of the Vamider. "Okay you win. But make it painless," Megan said, giving herself up. The Vamider picked up Megan and gets ready to bite into the little Eevee's neck. But Megan evolved into a Jolteon and the Vamider was hit by a thunderbolt. She let go of Megan who then evolved into an Umbreon and began using Shadow claw scoring deep cuts onto the Vamiders chest. Kiara and Samlee ran out of their hiding spot and a bloody fight started. The Vamider tried to step on the girls but they were too fast and move around so much that the Vamider couldn't see them. Kiara's leg turned to ice and she kicked three of the Vamiders legs, breaking them. She screamed in pain as Samlee punched her in the chest, something gold flew out of the cut and into the air. "NOOOO!" She yelled, seeing the gold light. She grabbed Samlee by the tail and bit her neck, Kiara flew up and tried to get Samlee away from the Vamider. It was too late, Samlee's life was slipping away and her eyes begin to get darker. Megan used iron tail on the Vamiders head and that made her loose her grip on Samlee. Kiara caught her and lay her down in the grass. "I'm sorry sis," Kiara sobbed. In anger, Kiara flew at full speed towards the Vamider and pulled out all but one of her eyes. More of the gold lights flew out of her body and into the air. "You'll pay with your life," She yelled, grabbing Kiara around the neck. Megan jumped up and bit The Vamider on the butt, yelling, The Vamider let go of Kiara and Kiara grabbed one of her leg and broke it. Screaming in pain The Vamider lashed out and hurled Kiara into a tree, knocking her out cold. "Time to burn this weak town down," she yelled as her body started to turn into a living flame.

Megan ran to the girls and used 'protect' to try to keep them safe. As the flames rose higher and higher it looked like nothing could stop this Vamider. Megan closed her eyes and turned back into an Eevee, waiting for the flames. As the flames got ready to blast all over GreenHill, a gold dice like thing flew to the Vamider and hit her on the head, killing the flames. "Who dares stop my Flames from killing this World?" She said. "I do!" Looking up she saw the one and only GameAngel with Super Sonic and Legendary Spyro by her side. "B-b-but, your dead. All three of you," The Vamider said. She couldn't believe that not only was Karina alive, but both of the game World's greatest heroes were alive too. Karina looked down to see her family by one of the apple trees, two of them were out cold and the other one looked up with a big smile.

"Megan, it's Sylveon time," Karina called out. Megan jumped out of her shield and turned into a shiny Sylveon, which is blue. "Megan use Fairy wind!" Sonic yelled as he and Spyro flew down to the Vamider ready to attack. Megan ran to the Vamider and started using Fairy wind on the Vamider causing more gold lights to come flying out of her body. "Yeah Rina, tell us again what are the lights?" Spyro yelled out with a smile. "I'll be more than happy to baby," Karina said smiling darkly at the Vamider. A look of fear fell across the Vamider's face. "You see the gold light that is coming out of your body is all the hope you've been eating," Karina started as Sonic and Spyro attack the Vamider with Megan using all her moves. More of the light flew out as Karina talks. "The more we attack you, the more all the hope can get out and return to their owners" Karina said, pulling out her bow and arrows. One of the lights flew toward Samlee and goes into her heart and she wakes up. She sits up and sees Kiara lying on the ground. "Once all the hope is out of your body," Karina said as the Vamider falls to the ground a bloody mass. Sonic and Spyro flew back up to Karina as she got ready to fire her arrow at the Vamider. "You'll be a sitting duck," Karina said, just waiting for her girls.

Kiara stood up and she and Samlee looked up at their mother and held hands. "For GreenHill," Karina shouted. "FOR THE GAME WORLD," everyone yelled as Karina let go of the arrow. Spyro set the tip of the arrow on fire, Sonic used chaos control to keep the arrow on its target. Kiara turned the Vamider's legs to ice so she couldn't move and Samlee sent a thunder bolt after the arrow. When the arrow hit the Vamider's heart, the fire burned her and the thunderbolt fried her until she dies. The three flew down to the ground and head towards Samlee and Kiara. "Are you two okay?" Sonic asked, hugging the two of them. "We're fine Sonic," Samlee said, smiling. They look up at Karina and hugged her. "I'm so glad you girls did it, you saved us all," Karina said, and leaning down kissed them on their foreheads.

That night there was a party at the Plaza, once again the Game World had been saved by the GameAngel and her friends. But not all at the party were dancing and singing, Kiara was sitting up in the tree looking out at the now star filled sky with a dark look on her face. Her sister Samlee sat down next to her with a cup. "Hey sis, put a smile on, we did it," Samlee said smiling. Kiara looked at her still with that dark look, Samlee's smile faded away seeing the look. "I have failed you as a sister," Kiara said sadly. Samlee asked why but Kiara wouldn't answer her, then Samlee remembers that the Vamider bit her. "Is it that the Vamider bit me?" Samlee asked. Kiara nods. "And for that, I must go," Kiara said. "But why? Nobody is perfect, not even you," Samlee said but Kiara takes her hand. "I'm sorry, but I have to…. to keep you safe," Kiara said and with that, she opened her wings and took off into the air and away from her sister, away from GreenHill. Sonic joins Samlee in the tree to see her crying. "She'll come back Sammy girl," Sonic said, rapping an arm around her. Soon fireworks lit up the night sky with all kinds of colours, Samlee cuddles up next to Sonic and watched them with him and soon Spyro and Karina join them with Megan on Spyro's back. "Thank you for never letting go of hope Samlee," Karina said, petting Samlee's head. "Tonight you're our hero Sammy," Spyro said, before licking Samlee's cheek. Megan jumped into Samlee's arms as the group watched the fireworks all night.

The End


End file.
